virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Killian Wolfram
Category:Character Category:Adam 'Dr. Killian Wolfram '''is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, created and portrayed by Adam. Studious and analytical, Wolfram takes his study of the superhuman condition too far by imprisoning and testing subjects. Biography While the major reveal of superhuman presence occurred in the late 2020s, Doctor Killian Wolfram had already been exposed to superhuman feats by his newborn niece; Briana, whom - as Wolfram discovered in 2019 - exhibited the uncanny ability to manipulate fire. Killian would hide her ability from Briana's mother and his wife; Anya, knowing their meager minds weren't ready for such a breakthrough, while he - a renown biologist and cybernetics pioneer, head of Wolfram Technologies - continued to test his infant nieces capabilities, seeking the origin of her powers and dedicating more and more of his company's resources to his study, keeping everything top secret. The only frustrating thing is that she would very sparsely use her powers as she appeared to only do so by accident and would only really ever produce small embers. Killian wished she would put on a real spectacular. Tragedy And, in unforeseen events Killian got his wish when while he and Anya were left to babysit for the child, and Killian was out of the house in his laboratory. Tragedy would strike when out of pure accident Briana suddenly ignited, enveloping herself in flame and fulling utilising her power at last. The only problem was that she was not fireproof. Killian's niece died that day, his wife Anya having been left alone with her and with no prior knowledge of her power. Anya watched as her niece went up in flames with seemingly no explanation. Of course, the police never believed that a baby magically lit itself on fire and Anya was promptly arrested, tried and sentenced to life imprisonment in a mental institution for the murder of the innocent infant and her surrounding 'insane' claims. Of course Killian worked restlessly to prove her innocence but still had found no biological cause for his late niece's flammable tendency. In the year's arguably highest profile case appeal efforts failed and Anya Wolfram remained imprisoned until she was fatally stabbed by other patients let loose under questionable circumstances. Life's Work After that, Wolfram dedicated himself to finding and documenting others like his niece, running off-the-books inquiries into cases and sightings others simply dismissed as easily as they dismissed his wife. And as the superhumans began to come public it only became easier for Wolfram to acquire subjects ''for his experiments. Continuing development and expansion of Wolfram Technologies as a developer and distributor of prosthetics, cybernetics and other miscellaneous patents, Wolfram ran a whole other - underground - business, abducting superhumans and subjecting them to all sorts of gruesome tests, even straight up dissecting many of them. All to search for the source of their powers. And while he could not discover the cause, Wolfram was able to develop systems to mimic and replicate powers using incredibly advanced tech. But as his underground work consumed him more and more, Wolfram realised that he could no longer keep up appearances as the CEO of Wolfram Technologies, and so staged a heart attack and going into recluse; dead to the world, as he began development of a new technology to actually implant these powers into other subjects. From then on, paralleling this technologies development, Wolfram began collating and harvesting the data for many abilities from their owners, adding to his catalogue of powers that he would eventually be able to relinquish unto his own creations. Appearance Wolfram stands proud at a reasonable 5'11", posture assured and regal. With a mostly expressionless, pulled back face, Wolfram has tired eyes, narrow but unnaturally purple from cyber augmentation, over them he wear purely ornamental glasses of thin round frames. His hair is a sleek silver, almost white, straight and almost sharp looking and long; the back of it reaching just past the bottom of his neck with an equally sharp but not as long beard to match. Outfit Simply, Wolfram often wears a white, double-breasted labcoat over a plain black shirt and trousers, sometimes opting for an alternate simple white labcoat over a white shirt and black tie. Wolfram is the epitome of self respect... and narcissism. Personality Wolfram is cold, narcissistic and with a very dry sense of humour. While desensetised to most traumas Wolfram knows fear, and due to this knows the value of respect and loyalty; when to give it and when to relinquish it. Abilities Cyborg/Monster Creation After decades of development, Wolfram and his men had finally perfected the art of gene splicing super abilities. Combined with his incredible engineering of cybernetics, Wolfram uses this technology to produce robotic footsoldiers as well as cyborg creatures capable of exhibiting powers his team have collected from "''volunteers" over the years. Relationships Quotes Category:Villain